


Waves

by Vespiqueen



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26006044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vespiqueen/pseuds/Vespiqueen
Summary: Misty couldn't decide what she loved more - the full moon or the ocean. Pokeshipping/Egoshipping. Handymanshipping implied. One shot for now unless I decide to explore this verse more (: Rated M for language.
Relationships: Kasumi | Misty/Ookido Shigeru | Gary Oak, Kasumi | Misty/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Kenji | Tracey Sketchit/Sakura | Daisy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Waves

"Uh Misty, could you like hurry up? That poor kid has been waiting on you."

"I'm coming!" Misty took one last glance in the mirror before grabbing her purse and walking out the door. Normally she would keep it casual for a date but tonight she's feeling adventurous. She must have went through at least seven outfit changes before deciding on the perfect dress. That's right - Misty Waterflower was wearing a dress and she felt damn good in it. Her confidence was radiating tonight, so much so that she even opted to wear a bright red colored lipstick - a color she would usually shy away from but not tonight. No, tonight is different. Tonight is special because tonight Misty has a date with Gary Oak.

Yes, the same Gary Oak who used to make the ten year old Misty's skin crawl. But the years have passed and so have Misty's ill feelings towards him. There was a time when just hearing his name instantly shifted her into an unpleasant mood but now, as she walked down the stairs, the thought of him saying her name gave her goosebumps. Life is funny.

As she approached his car, she could feel the nerves surfacing in her stomach. She tried her hardest not to glance at her reflection. She knew if she did, she would chicken out and make a run for it and they would be right back at square one. But the closer she got..the faster her heart started beating.

Oh no.

She could feel the blood rushing to her face, she wasn't ready for this. What was she thinking? Is it too late to turn around?

"C'mon red, at this rate we're gonna miss our reservation!" Oh fuck, he's caught her. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

Misty fully expects to see a childish smirk on his face. She knows she's already embarrassed herself and he's probably enjoying every second of it. The smug bastard.

She braces herself for the inevitable joke she'll hear about him making her nervous. She feels the urge to turn on her heel and storm back into the house. Only two seconds into this date and it's already a disaster.

But when she opens her eyes, she sees an unrecognizable look on Gary's face. He looks...surprised? He opens the door for her and then makes his way around the car to the driver's side. She takes the few seconds she has alone in the car to take another deep breath as she tries to ignore the butterfrees in her stomach. Okay, she's made it into the car, there's no backing out now. She finds herself missing the adventurous version of herself that left as quickly as she appeared. She keeps her eyes straight ahead as he puts the keys in the ignition. Why is he making her so damn nervous? What has she gotten herself into?

"You look..stunning." Wait what. Now her heart is really pounding. She turns to face him and he's smiling but not in a smug way..a genuine smile.

Misty finally finds the courage in her to speak, "I'm glad we're doing this."

"Me too."

—

The dinner date was..okay at best.

Actually, it was pretty freaking awkward, even for Misty, someone who considers herself a master in uncomfortable situations.

It wasn't that there isn't any chemistry, because there absolutely is. But for some reason, being on a formal date with Gary just felt so weird. Gary was an absolute gentleman and any normal girl would be ecstatic about how the date went. But Misty never really considered herself to be normal. So try to understand why having a polite conversation while eating over priced chicken Alfredo really bored her.

Gary couldn't stand the deafening silence in the car. The truth is, he was just as excited about the date as Misty was. He didn't know where he went wrong but he could sense the disappointment from the passenger seat. He was desperate for any type of noise at this point so he attempted to strike up a conversation.

"So..that was a nice restaurant huh?" Unfortunately, Gary doesn't thrive in awkward situations the way that Misty does.

"Sure.."

"Is something wrong?"

"No."

"You're quiet."

"Ok?"

"It's Tracey's fault."

"I-what?"

"You obviously didn't like your meal and my lasagna was trash. That's the last time I'll take Tracey's advice on anything. I mean the guy willingly eat gramps' cooking, he clearly has no taste. I don't know what I was thinking."

Misty jerked towards Gary so fast that she almost got caught on her seat belt. She looked him dead in the face and suddenly Gary felt incredibly vulnerable.

"You asked Tracey for advice on our date?"

"Just for the restaurant. He's known you for a long time so I thought maybe he would know what you like..I guess not.."

Upon hearing this, Misty burst out laughing. Gary looked on like a deer in headlights. Confusion soon turned into frustration but before he could defend his decision, he paused to watch her and the next thing you know, he was laughing too.

So here they were, two idiots laughing over something that wasn't even funny for way too long. Idiot #1 couldn't help but feel guilty though. Most people who knew of Gary thought he was an ass - and they were correct, but the more Misty got to know him, the more she discovered the other layers of himself that he tried to keep hidden from most. Gary could be pretentious and self righteous and way too damn loud but he could also be...considerate and Misty treasured the feeling. So what if the date wasn't what she thought it would be? Good things take time, right? After all, it took a long time for Misty to even acknowledge her growing feelings over the researcher to be.

It was time that allowed Misty and Gary to bond, it was time that healed Misty's wounds, it was time that allowed Misty to let her walls down, it was time that essentially brought Misty and Gary together..or wait, was that time or Ash Ketchum? Oh fuck.

Ash Ketchum. She could hear that name a million times and her heart would skip a beat each time. So hopefully no one says it that many times because she'd like to avoid going into cardiac arrest if possible.

It's strange how someone's name could bring about such intense emotions. Misty was never one to let to mere words get to her, the tone of how people choose to express their choice of words is different though. But the name Ash Ketchum did something to her. You could say it with no emotion at all and her heart would still swell a little bit. Hell, it's italicized in her head. And every time she thinks about him, she feels like a childish ten year old girl again so she tries not think about him at all.

Except, that's not possible right now because if it wasn't for Ash she wouldn't even know Gary. She owes her new found relationship to their connection to him.

Wait...relationship? Is that what this is now? She's no expert in the field of romance (clearly) but going on fancy dates is the type of thing that you do..in a relationship.

Suddenly, she finds Gary's presence to be so irritating. I mean, who drives with their seat that far back? Plus the annoying song he's humming along to on the radio. How do you manage to hum off beat? And god, when did it get so hot in here?

"Let's go to the beach!" Misty blurts it out so fast, Gary could barely understand her. He instantly turns down the radio.

"What did you say?"

Misty cowers a little upon the realization that she just suggested going to the beach in the middle of the night.

"I'm sorry..I just feel suffocated..I dunno. I would just love to sit on the shoreline and feel the waves crash against my skin"

"Don't apologize. We can go to the beach."

Okay, she wasn't expecting that. And then he smiles.

He gives her the kind of smile that reassures her. Calms her. Makes her feel so incredibly guilty. The fact that he doesn't even question her motives..he understands her and it's such a new feeling to the redhead who always felt misunderstand. But that's the thing, Gary has always felt the same way, just another thing they surprisingly have in common.

In that moment, Misty could visualize a future of conversations with Gary where neither of them ever have to explain themselves.

And now Misty doesn't even care about going to the beach anymore. But it's too late, Gary is already heading there and Misty decides not to speak up and risk sounding like a crazy person.

The thing about going to beach at 10 pm is that it's pretty much empty. That's when Misty liked it best.

Gary's neutral on the whole going to the beach experience. To be honest, he thinks it's overhyped. Sure, he can swim but he's not exactly a strong swimmer so activities in the water don't sound particularly pleasing to him and don't even get him started on how exhausting it is to be in sun for hours.

But water is Misty's element. She doesn't even go straight in, she just stands near it and takes it all in - the sound of the waves crashing onto the shore, the feeling of the breeze across her face, undoubtedly ruining all the hard work she put into doing her hair mere hours before. She's incredibly focused on the beautiful sight in front of her and while she's taking it all in, Gary's taking in the sight in front of him. He could probably stand there and watch her forever.

"You can quit staring, it's creepy."

"S-staring? Who's staring? Why would you think I-wait you're literally in front of me, how would you even know?" And thank God she had her back turned towards him because he would hate if she could see the blush across his cheeks. Even though he couldn't see her face in that moment, he could literally feel the god awful smirk she was sporting.

In an effort to change the subject, Gary reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bottle of Jack Daniels. Now, Misty wasn't much of a drinker but when she did, she was definitely a whiskey girl.

"Surprise Red."

"That tiny ass bottle? Really?"

"I don't know who you're trying to impress, but I've seen you throw up after four shots before so let's be serious here." Dammit, he really does know her well.

What started off as a boring night was slowly starting to turn into a perfect one. Misty and Gary were sitting on the shoreline, taking shots of Jack Daniels and joking about Tracey's man bun.

"Y'know I blame Daisy for it. She's always forcing him into trends she reads about in Cosmo. One time she tried to convince him to talk tango lessons with her! Can you imagine Tracey dancing?" The image of it in his head made Gary topple over with laughter. The sound of hiccups mixed in with his giggles didn't go unnoticed. Looks like they would need a ride home. And to think, he had the audacity to come for her when he clearly can't hold his liquor.

"Oh man, please don't ever make me do anything like that."

"What if it would make me really happy?"

Misty didn't even know why she asked that.

She half expected Gary to scoff at her, but instead he perked up at the question and then a huge grin plastered across his face.

"I would do anything to make you happy.." his words slurred, but she could tell he was being sincere.

There goes those damn butterfrees again.

But before she could over think it, Gary leaned in for a kiss.

This kiss was everything she could want and more. It felt so damn good coupled with the fact that she was at her favorite place. Here she is, kissing a perfect guy who makes her heart soar while listening to her favorite sound in the world in the background. She leaned into the kiss. Misty felt like she was in a dream. God, she hasn't felt this good since..wait no. Dont go there.

She broke from the kiss. One minute she's on cloud nine, now she needed air. She looked up to the stars for guidance and instead she noticed the full moon and an overwhelming feeling of nostalgia mixed with guilt came crashing over her like a wave. The fucking irony.

"Misty are you alright?"

She turns to look at his face. He's so damn handsome. She opens her mouth to say she's fine but-

"No." Crap. Why did she say that.

"Are you going to be sick?"

"No." At least this time, it felt okay to answer honestly.

"What is it? You can tell me Mist.."

Oh god no. He did not just call her that. Who said he could call her that?

She turns to face him again and looks him in the eyes. Those gorgeous eyes. Any sane woman would kill to have those eyes looking at them the way he looks at her..yet, there's this uneasy feeling in her stomach and even though she's looking into Gary's light brown eyes, a different pair of eyes flashes in her mind. Eyes so dark in color yet they radiate so much light.

"I've made a huge mistake."


End file.
